Bounded By Fate
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Six teens wake up in the Star Wars Universe due to a unexpected accident. Then what happens when Sidious attacks their home state of Florida?
1. The Plunge

**Chapter 1: The Plunge**

**Jackie: Welcome to our first insane Star Wars fanfiction!**

**Jessie: Yep. There are 6 regular people who are best friends when...**

**Erik: Dont spoil the suprise you prankster!**

**Steven: Yeah. They'll just have to read it to find out!**

**Molly: (rolls eyes and glances at Lindsay) Its her fault for making a bad day even worse.**

**Lindsay: Its not my fault! All I did was fall into the lake on accident... I love sitting on the railing in Highlander Park so shut up about if already!**

It was about 4:50 AM in the morning of that rainy day in Highlander Park, located in Dunedin, Florida. Though it was early, six figures could be seen under the cover of the stage platform that edged its way into the lake.There was a tall blonde haired, blue eyes girl named Lindsay, a short brown haired, green eyed girl named Molly, two short brown haired, color-changing eyed twin girls named Jackie and Jessie, a tall brown haired, green eyed boy named Erik and another boy, Steven, who was Erik's older brother, who had brown hair and brown eyes. Lindsay and Erik were sitting on the railing while glancing back at the rain that kept on pouring down from the dark grey clouds. Molly, Steven, Jessie, and Jackie were looking at the two, bored out of there minds. If you ask why they were there so early, its just because they couldnt sleep and they just wanted to come to that park to hang out, even though they might get caught when their parents find out that they gone missing. All of the girls wore black tank-tops and black pants, while the boys wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

"So... why are we here again?" Erik asked, after a few minutes.

"To relax of course." Jessie replied, looking at him. Erik's older brother, Steven nodded.

"Well we cant do anything right now because it just HAD to rain... This stinks." Jessie's twin sister, Jackie growled, glaring at the rain.

"Jackie calm down. You dont want me to give you an indian rug burn now do you?" Lindsay asked sweetly. Jackie sweatdropped and shook her head rapidly. The others smiled. If Lindsay was good at something other then horseback riding, it would have been giving people a painful lesson with the indian rug burn. Lindsay then sighed and looked down from her perch. Steven sighed, bored out of his mind.

"Anyone know what we could do to pass the time... until my mom and Lindsay's mom finds out that we gone missing, which would be in about three hours from now." he asked, looking at all of them in turn. It was true. The girls had a sleepover at Lindsay's house while the boys slept at their own house. Molly sighed silently.

"Does anyone like Star Wars?" she asked. Steven slapped her upside the head, almost making her lose her balance.

"Isnt that how we became friends Molly? Or did you forget?" He asked. Molly sweatdropped.

"Yeah... I forgot... Sorry Steven." Molly said, smiling weakly at the others.

"Ok who's everyones favorite carries again?" Lindsay asked.

"Shaak Ti and Barriss Offee hands down. And yes Lindsay I took Luminara's padawan." Jackie replied, glancing around at the others. Lindsay threw Jackie a small glare. Jackie just smiled sweetly.

"Ki Adi Mundi and Yoda. Even though they may look weird they still kick major ass!" Erik said, smiling. The others rolled their eyes.

"Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto... but why did they have to die? I hate George for doing that." Jessie stated.

"Jacen Solo. He's the best according to me." Steven grinned. Someone snorted softly, which was of course Molly.

"Ummm... Thats what you think. He's doesnt appear in any of the Movies!" Molly said in a sing-song voice that would have got her a smack to the head.

"Luminara Unduli, no takies. She's mine and mine only." Lindsay growled, gripping the brown wood which she was sitting on tightly.

"Well... I think Darth Vader/Anakin and Obi-Wan are awsome so there!" Molly snapped.

"Cant we all just get along?" Erik asked, looking at all of his friends. Silence washed over them, The only thing that you could hear was the whining of the wind, and the heavy patter of the rain. After a few minutes no one said anything. But soon the silence was broken by Lindsay and Jessie.

"So... ummm... anyone up for a real life RP right now since we have nothing better to do?" They both asked. Everyone else nodded, agreeing. Lightning danced its way across the dark sky, followed by a rumble of thunder.

"Sounds good... but how are we going to do it though? And how are we going to make the clothes?" Steven asked, confused.

"Dont worry... we'll find a way... somehow..." Jackie said, glancing at him. It just so happens that while she was saying that Lindsay accidently leaned back a _little_ bit to far, lost her balance and fell into the freezing cold water of the lake.

"Oh **_SHIT!_** LINDSAY!" Erik yelled as all of them scambled up onto the railing (excluding Erik) and dove in after her. Their now wet cloths stuck to them as they reached Lindsay who had just surfaced above the water, head looking up to the clouds. The others followed her gaze.

"Oh my fuckin' god..." Molly whimpered.

**Jackie: Yep... pretty smart right?**

**Erik: It was not smart... it was so damn stupid.**

**Molly: It was god damn awsome!**

A bolt of lightning headed towards the lake where the six best friends were in and struck the water near them. Then everything with black...

**Jessie: Yep thats the end of the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Lindsay: Yeah please R&R...**

**Steven: And you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to read more. And yes... I know this is a short first chapter but the chapters will be getting longer so dont worry.**


	2. The Jedi Temple Attack

**Chapter 2: The Jedi Temple Attack**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I forgot that I didnt put this up in the 1st chapter. I'm sorry about that. Anyways I dont own Star Wars... And I'll say it again, I WILL NEVER OWN STAR WARS!**

**Jackie: Yeah... And my sister is not the prankster of the group... sorry about that. Its Molly. She's the one who can be annoying to her master (And I do feel sorry for her) and almost get us killed on a few missions I guess.**

**Jessie: You better be sorry about doing that error...**

**Erik: But I was the one who said it... I though Molly was the one who I was talking to.**

**Steven: Well we should get on with the long chapter now.**

**Molly: Yeah so what if I'm the prankster! And dont forget I'm---**

**Lindsay: A Pyro? I dont think anyone wants to know that right now.**

**Niraha Skywalker: Well you'll have fun reading this chapter then. From now on the chapters will be longer and not shorter.**

**Smego Baggins: Heh... The main reason this story is humor is that Molly is most insane one out of the little group of friends.. And she's the one who likes to make smart comments and the like. Hope you like this chapter! **

"... Master Yoda who are they?" A male voice asked.

"These children, I do no know." Another replied. It was then that all of the friends woke up and looked about, confused. They were in a weird room, with weird-looking chairs and on those chairs were different kinds of beings.

"Where the heck are we and... what are we wearing?" Lindsay asked dully, looking at the others in turn. Jessie was wearing clothes similer to what Aayla usually wears, Molly like Obi Wan, Lindsay like Luminara without the headdress, Erik like Ki Adi Mundi, Steven like Jacen Solo and Jackie like Shaak Ti. No one answered her question. The other beings in the room looked at the newcomers that suddently appeared in the room when they were having their Jedi Council meeting. The six looked from one Jedi to the next.

"Dont tell me we're in Star Wars!" Molly muttered quietly, eyes darting from a wizard to a human that sat in front of them.

"Sorry to say it but we are... and we cant change it." Jackie whispered to her. The short green wizard in front of them spoke up, "Jedi they are." Erik blinked stupidly.

"We're Jedi?" he asked dumbly, staring at the wizard. Yoda nodded, eyeing them intensly. Steven fingered his black lightsaber hilt.

"Confusion I sense in you." Yoda commented. Jessie whipped out her silver lightsaber hilt and ignited it. She had a blue lightsaber as did Jackie and Erik. Steven and Lindsay had a green lightsaber. But Molly... she had a ruby colored lightsaber and the five other kids thought that was a little funny but a little scary at the same time.

"A red lightsaber?" The Togruta Jedi Master that sat next to a Zabrak Master named Agen Koler asked softly. Shaak Ti glanced over at Mace, a question glare in her eyes.

"A Sith this girl isnt... though a red lightsaber she has." Yoda said, ears curling forward.

"Hey! Red is fire and fire is a pyro's best friend!" Molly snapped. Mace eyed the six kids. Lindsay was trying to smooth out her black robes which kept on getting wrinkled. At that time there was a muffeled cry and sound of blaster beams being shot at the entrance of the temple. Kit Fisto's unblinking gaze fell on the the sliding door. There was a sound of loud footsteps running towards the chamber. The door slid open to reveal Aayla Secura, who was holding a wounded shoulder.

"Excuse me Masters but stormtroopers are attacking the Jedi Temple." She gasped. Her lightsaber was nowhere to be seen. At once, all of the lightsabers of the Jedi Masters ignited. "Aayla stay her with these kids and protect them at all costs." A female voice said as the masters stood up and hurried out of door. The kids caught a glimsp of the female who was talking to Aayla. Lindsay realized it was Luminara, her favorite carrie that she had said before coming into this nightmare. They left the blue skinned Twi'lek with the six teens. They all helped her into one of the chairs, even though she didnt need any help. A few minutes later they heard heavy footsteps running towards the council chamber. A second later four stormtroopers barged into the room.

"Get down!" Aayla yelled. Her hand automaticly went to her lightsaber but she remembered that it wasnt with her at that moment. She gritted her teeth as she quickly glanced at the six humans, who were crouched behind the Jedi Council chairs. She dodged the blasts that were aimed at her and kicked a blaster out of one of the stormtroopers' hands and caught it. She force jumped over their heads and turned around. She fired at the stormstoppers' back. All but one of the clones fell. The remaining clone turned to face off against Aayla. The six human popped up from behind the chairs, lightsabers ready and activated.

"What are you doing? Get down or you're going to be all killed!" The Twi'lek yelled as a few blasts grazed her shoulder.

"It's all fun'n'games until someone gets hurt! THEN ITS HILAROUS!" Molly howled with laughter.

"Sometimes I think i'm the only one out of the group who's sane here." Steven muttered then smacked Molly upside the head.

"Throw me a lightsaber!" Aayla yelled as she force rolled away from the stormtrooper. Steven tossed her his, which she caught by using the force, just as a blaster bolt skimmed over her wounded shoulder. She winced slightly then sliced the remaining clonetropper in half. The friends had the same discusted look on their faces as they looked from Aayla to the dead stormtrooper then back to the Jedi Knight. More heavy footsteps were heard in the hallway. Aayla let out a sigh as she stepped beside the sliding door, hoping to suprise whoever was coming towards them. Lucky the six teens figured out what she was doing and sank down to their knees again.

"They should be in here. My Lord told me that they are in the temple." A voice sounded from outside the steel door. It was that of a clone. Several of them stepped into the room after the sliding doors opened. Aayla took that chance to attack them. She needed to protect these humans until the other Jedi arrive. The discarded blaster had been dropped when Aayla caught the lightsaber. She spun and lept into the air, just barely dodging the laser blasts. Shouts came from down the hallway. The Twi'lek Jedi Knight only caught a glimsp of shades of blue, fans of green and a flame of purple. The six teens looked at each other.

"Ok... idea... lets help them out." Molly suggested as she heard the rickosha of blaster bolts from Stevens' lightsaber that the Twi'lek Knight was using. The twins nodded rapidly agreeing then stared at each other.

"I better stay here since I dont have a weapon." Steven stated. The others nodded, smiling slightly. Steven gave them all a 'Why are you guys grinning at me?' look. The five teens didnt answer him. As if reading Stevens' thoughts, Aayla force rolled over to the forgotten blaster. She quickly shifted the lightsaber to her right hand.

"Hey catch!" she yelled, throwing the blaster at Steven, who's head just popped up from behind the chair he was hiding behind because he heard his name, and caught it, blinking stupidly. The Twi'lek made one mistake by doing that. She let her right side open for attack. She had let her gaurd down, which was a mistake that no Jedi wanted to make.

"Get her!" the commander of a squad ordered. The troopers opened fire of Aayla.

"Aayla get down!" Luminara Unduli ordered as she and Kit Fisto bursted into the council room a spilt-second later. Aayla ducked the blasters just in time to dodge a fatal shot to the chest. Another shot rang out as it was badly aimed, since the clone who shot it had been taken down by Kit's lightsaber. She jerked back and the next thing she saw what the lightsaber. One thing was wrong though... green sparks flew from the insides. The hilt had been shot clean through. She stared at it and let out a breath, eyes wide. The five kids tried to use their lightsabers, but they were clumsy at it, swinging them like a stick rather then a feather.

"All of you stop swinging those or you'll hurt someone!" Luminara yelled as Molly's lightsaber flashed past her head. The five stopped what they were doing, deactivated the lightsabers and dove behind the Jedi Council chairs. Steven was firing blast after blast at the remaining clones, trying not to hit the Jedi that were with them. Kit hacked down more clones, ducking barely in time to dodge the blasts that headed his way, while Luminara covered Aayla until the other Jedi arrived.

"There goes your lightsaber Steven." Lindsay and Jackie muttered to him. Steven just blinked stupidly once again. Obi Wan Kenobi entered the room, lightsaber flashing as he beheaded one of the remaining clones. One of the blaster bolts rikashaded off a purple lightsaber and headed right back to Steven's head. He barely had time to duck when the bolt hit the window above him, shattering it. As a few small sharp peices of glass fell on top of them, Steven peeked over the chair that he was behind and looked at Mace.

"Hey dont try to kill me! I'm on your side geez!" he yelped as he then ducked back behind the chair. The guy with the purple lightsaber slashed at the one remaining clone. Mace then tossed Aayla her lightsaber which she caught using the force. He then took one look at the ruined lightsaber and sighed. Aayla sat down on a random chair, trying not to show her pain. She dropped the sliced hilt onto the ground and replaced her lightsaber onto her belt. She gritted her teeth together. Yoda slowly made his way back into the room followed by the rest of the Jedi Council members.

**Jackie: Yeah... hope you liked this long chapter.**

**Jessie: She typed it all in one day.**

Steven: My... lightsaber? And me almost getting my head shot off? You're mean...(looks at Jackie)

**Erik: (Kicks back and relax) Geez... that was fun.**

**Molly: (rambles on for at least two hours about why the dark side is so great)**

**Lindsay: Well please R&R and we'll get the next chapter up very soon.**


	3. Meeting The Masters

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Masters**

**Jackie: Welcome back to another long, long chapter of Bounded By Fate!**

**Jessie: Now in this chapter you will meet 6 Jedi Masters/Knight that will be training us...**

**Molly: I hope I get Anakin!**

**Steven: Actually I kinda feel sorry for Stass Allie. She's gonna be your Master, Molly.**

**Erik: No ifs, ands, or buts about it, Molly. It was Jackie's choice!**

**Niraha Skywalker: Here's another chapter to keep you on your feet! And a big thanks for my loyal reviewer! (Gives her a truckload of Star Wars plushies)**

The other five heads of the teens peeked over the chairs next to Steven, who just popped up a moment ago. Their eyes wandered over to Aayla, where Luminara and Shaak Ti were inspecting her shoulder wound. After a few minutes Aayla stood up and walked out of the room to tend to her wound. Then all of the Jedi Masters' eyes fell upon the friends. Their heads slowly sank from veiw.

"We're invisible! They cant see us!" Molly muttered. Steven threw the blaster that he still had in his hand over the council chair that he was hiding behind, barely missing Kit's head since he threw it at him on accident. Kit's fingers twiched in annoyance as it sailed past his head, grazing his head sensers. Shaak Ti, who was in back of Kit, quickly whipped out her lightsaber, activated it and sliced the blaster in half then deactivated it when the two halfs fell onto the ground. The Nautolan glanced back at the Togruta and gave her a slight nod as thanks.

"If Jedi Knight you wish to become, then training you must have." Yoda said. The six teens peeked out from behind the chairs once again.

"When does this _'training'_ begin?" The twins asked, wondering what whe hell was going on.

"As soon as our meeting ends, begin it will." Yoda replied. The six friends crawled out from behind the chairs, stood upand were about to leave the room when Steven stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait... but what about my lightsaber?" Steven asked.

"We will see to that after this meeting." Mace Windu sighed, rubbing his temples. Obi-Wan herded the kids out of the room, then returned to take his seat.

"First of all... how did they get here?" Shaak Ti asked, striped montrals moving a little as she turned her head to look at the other members of the council. The sliding door of the council room slid open.

"We were stupid enought to go take a swim in Highlander Parks' lake on our home planet called Earth. It was storming at that time and it just so happened that a stupid lightning bolt just HAD to hit the lake after we dove in and boom... we're here..." Molly blurted out as fast as she could. All of eyes of the Jedi Council turned towards them.

"El stupido Molly!" Lindsay hissed. Erik had to pull both Lindsay and Molly away from the sliding doors. Luminara and the other Jedi council members turned their gaze over to Master Yoda. Jessie and Jackie peeked in, yelped and ran off to their friends.

"An explaination, we have." he said with a sigh.

"Nothing happens by accident, Master Yoda. You said that yourself. But they do seem unusually strong with the force." Kit Fisto said gravely. The sliding steel door opened again. Mace glanced at it in irritation. Aayla stepped into view.

"If I may answer that question?" she asked. Mace nodded, masking his irritation.

"The clones were after them. They know those six children were here. Dont you think the Sith are after them?" she asked softly. She looked around the room at the eleven council members, since one of the council member, a Nautolan Jedi Master named Trav Di, was on a mission.

**A/N: Trav Di will be coming in, in the next chapter... and he has a secret relationship with one of the other council members. Try to guess which one it is.**

"True, but why are they after them?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, leaning forward in his chair. Stass Allie glanced at Luminara, then at Mace and Yoda.

"Clouded the future is Master Mundi. And watch them, we will." Yoda replied, eyes looking from each of the council members to the next. Aayla bowed and turned to leave.

"Check on them you will Aayla?" Yoda said to Aayla. She stopped and loooked over her shoulder and nodded. As all of the Jedi Masters and the Twi'lek Knight walked out of the room, Master Windu stayed behind to talk to Yoda about the broken lightsaber, which was now laying in the middle of the room.

"What will we do about the lightsaber Master?" Mace asked.

"Fix it we shall not. A new one he needs." Yoda sighed. The steel door slid open once again.

"NO! Fix it, fix it, fix---" The sliding door slammed closed in front of Steven's nose, "it... Owwww..." he muttered, rubbing his now sore nose. Aayla looked at the teens then sighed silently.

"Follow me." They all stared at her, confused as to what to do.

"But... what about my lightsaber?" Steven demanded.

"You'll get it soon enought young one." The blue Twi'lek said. She lead them to the training room. There they found some master and knights training their padawans. But the Twi'lek turned her attention to a small group of five masters waiting for them on the far side of the room. She walked up to them.

"Aayla do you think that these... padawans are ready to receive their Masters?" Stass asked, looking down at the Jedi Knight.

"They are ready Master Allie." Aayla said, bowing her head. Stass smiled and looked at the other members of the group, then turned her gaze onto the six teens that were looking up at the masters.

"Ummmmm... whats this all about?" Erik asked.

"You are to be trained as Jedi." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. Just then Yoda and Mace walked into the room. The Training Room went silent, very silent. Aayla glanced at each of the humans in turn, her brown eyes scanning over them, then took her place in back of Jessie.

"I will train this one as my own padawan." The blue Twi'lek stated, placing a firm hand on Jessie's shoulder. The Masters stood behind their new apprentice which they found by using the force to guide them.

"Train these padawans you will. Thought easy it shall not be." Yoda said, looking up at the Masters and their new padawans.

**A/N: Yeah I know Barriss Offee was Luminaras' padawan but she now is offically a Jedi Knight. Why? Because Lindsay forced me to say it.**

Luminara stood behind Lindsay, Kit behind Steven, Shaak Ti behind Jackie, Ki-Adi-Mundi behind Erik and Stass behind Molly. The Masters/Knight bowed their heads in respect to the great Jedi Master. Yoda looked from one teen to the next.

"Take out your lightsabers, you padawansmust."Yoda instructed. Five lightsabers were pulled out and ignited, sending glows of red, blue and green in their faces. Steven glanced at the others before looking down at Yoda, pouting slightly.

"Man...why does this always happen to me..." Steven muttered.

Yoda reached into his cloak and withdrew his hand holding a black lightsaber hilt (But not his own that he uses) and tossed it to Steven. Steven caught it without even thinking and ignited it.

"Your training for today, this will be." Yoda said, nodding to the Jedi in back of them, All of the other Jedi and padawans left the training room. Once the others left the Jedi whipped out their lightsabers and activated them. The six teens whipped around to face their new Master.

"On low power they are?" Yoda asked both Masters and padawans alike. The Masters nodded then looked at their padawans. After a few minutes of trying to see if the ligthsaber was on low power the padawans nodded. Yoda smiled and limped out of the room, Mace following him.

"Now what?" Erik asked, sighing slightly. Someone's stomach rumbled. Instantly the five teens looked at Molly.

"What? I'm hungry!" she growled. The Masters took that chance to attack their new padawans. The teens yelped in suprise and barely blocked the attacks that were aimed at them.

"Geez! What the heck? Warn us next time!" Lindsay yelled.

"A Jedi must always be prepeared." Kit said, blocking a move by Steven. Shaak Ti sidestepped a blow from Jackie, who dodged a swipe from Molly, who was flailing her lightsaber like crazy. Stass stepped back and thrusted her lightsaber at Molly, catching her padawans lightsaber with her own.

"If you keep on flailing like that you're going to hurt someone!" Stass said, trying not to groan. She didnt count on this padawan of hers to be so careless and wild. Erik missed a step while sidesteping Ki-Adi-Mundi's lightsaber and crashed into Lindsay, who barely dodged a swipe of Luminara's lightsaber and tripped over Jessie's foot when she landed on the ground because she jumped over Aayla's blade when she swung at her. It was a chain reaction. All of the new padawans fell on top of each other.

"OWWWW GET OFF ME!" Molly wailed as she kicked out her feet and hit Erik on the back of his head. Lindsay growled and pushed Erik off of her. Once the teens stood up again their new masters were looking each other.

"Training them will be very hard." Stass growled.

"Stass calm down. We're going to see Master Yoda again to talk about these... our new padawans." Kit said as the masters and padawans alike deactivated their lightsabers.

"That was useless..." Lindsay growled.

"Ridiculus." Erik sighed, rubbing his head.

"Stupid!" Jessie agreed.

"Too closed in." Jackie whined.

"Too intence." Steven said. They all looked at Molly, expecting her to say something.

"What? Am I suppose to say something?" she asked dumbly. They all looked at each other and back at Molly. They then slapped their foreheads.

"Duh you moron!" Jessie hissed. Jackie looked like she was going to strangle Molly to death. The Masters glanced at the teens.

"Come with us." Luminara ordered.The friends followed the masters to the council room. As soon as they reached the sliding steel door, they opened to reveil the rest of the council waiting for a report. The teens didnt go in though. The door closed in front of their faces. Inside the council room the masters sat down in their chairs while Aayla stood next to Stass. Stass looked really annoyed.

"Training bad was it?" Yoda asked.

"Yes it was Master. My padawan keeps on waving her lightsaber around like its a stick not a feather." Stass sighed.

"Bothering you, something is?" he asked again, still looking at her. The other Jedi looked at her as well.

"It seems like my young padawan could turn to the dark side at any moment." Stass replied.

"Learn to control their anger and emotions they must." Yoda said.

"How did the other padawans do?" Mace asked.

"They fell on top of each other." Aayla sighed. Mace rested his head on his hands.

"They have to be disaplined." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"But how would you do that?" Plo Koon asked.

"Training droids they must practice on to get better." Yoda said. The Jedi masters and knight nodded.

"When shall we let them use the training droids?" Luminara asked. Kit's sensor tendrials twiched, unblinking gaze on the Jedi Master Yoda.

"Tomarrow they begin." Yoda said finally, leaning on his grimer stick. A soft snoring sound came from behind the closed steel door. The Masters and Knight stared at it. Mace looked irritated once again.

**Jackie: Sorry but I had to type this up very quick.**

**Jessie: Yeah we're going up to North Carolina tomarrow so yeah...**

**Lindsay, Steven, Erik and Molly: R&R Please!**


	4. The Nautolan Master, Trav Di, Returns

**Chapter 4: The Nautolan Master**

**Jackie: Ok... we had fun in NC but we wanted to be on the computer...**

**Jessie: Yeah what sis said and also we went through 4 states: Georgia, Florida, North Carolina, and Tennessee (we went there because our aunt wanted to go craft shoping).**

**Lindsay: Yeah and we missed ya.**

**Molly: (Huggles the twins)**

**Steven: Ok enought of that, time to get this chapter on the road.**

**Erik: Sit back and relax and read this chapter. Its not as long as we hoped it would be. Oh and be sure to grab popcorn.**

**AnotherChance: You're welcome for the review. And I'm glad you like the story so far. And you can help me if you want. Also... I'm at a writers block for the seventh chapter.**

**Xsoccer-wolf-pyroX: (This is Molly just to let you guys know.) Molly! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE TURNING INTO A SITH... I think... not sure now. (tosses her a Anakin plushie so she'll be happy) And the only thing funny about this is you're the most insane and that means you do all the humor, while Steven is the only sane one. Ok I though it over... your gonna join the Sith in much later chapters but you'll get so annoying that they cant handle you and they hand you back over to the Jedi.**

The snoring stopped after a few long minutes. A thud and then a yelp of suprise and pain echoed through the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY! CEDRIC DONT DO THAT!" A half-awake Molly yelped when she fell over and hit her head on the wall. She then growled and curled into a ball and tried to go back to sleep. As the Jedi council members stood up, the steel sliding doors opened. Obi-Wan was standing next to the half awake teens. Aayla's right hand flew to her mouth, but a chuckle escaped her lips. Mace tried to hide a grin but it shone through faintly.

"Sleeping you were?" Yoda asked, getting down from his chair. Agen Koler looked at the kids as they staggered to their feet only to almost fall back down. A few seconds later Jessie's knees buckled and she fell to the floor. The others followed.

"Tired..." they all moaned.

"We shouldnt have stayed up till 4:00 AM then sneak out of our house to meet up with Steven and Erik at the park." Molly muttered. Obi-Wan shook his head and sighed.

"Sorry I was late Master Yoda. I was held up." he said, bowing his head slightly. A Nautolan was seen walking towards the council chamber. Shaak Ti's gaze fell upon him, smiling slightly. The tendrials of the Nautolan twiched, unblinking gaze on Master Yoda. Yoda slowly moved out of the council room, with the other council members following behind him and glanced at the Obi-Wan then at the newcomer.

"Welcome back Master Di." Yoda said, leaning on his grimer stick. The Nautolan gave a nod as a greeting to Master Yoda.

"It's been a while Master Yoda. I'm sorry that I have been away for so long." Trav Di said. His questioning gaze slid onto the now dozing padawans. Trav looked back at Yoda.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"They are the newest padawans that will be trained by a few others masters, including myself." Shaak Ti said, as the chosen masters stood beside their padawans. Trav Di nodded.

"Eager you must be Master Di, to share your results." Yoda suggested, his eyes serious and calm. The Nautolan's face darkened and he nodded once again.

"Yes Master Yoda. Though it seems that some other systems beyond the outer rim fell to the seperatists. I visited some of the planets in one of the sistems. On the planet called Densta, unfortunatly I was caught and they took my lightsaber... I managed to escape but when to get my lightsaber it had been shot cleam throught." He admitted, his face hard and expressionless.

"A new lightsaber you must have." Yoda sighed. Shaak Ti glanced at Trav Di as the other masters landed their gaze on Yoda as he pulled a different lightsaber then his own and held it out to Trav Di. The six teens looked at each other and sighed, now more awake then not. They were ready for bed even though it was still light outside. Trav Di bowed his head as he took the new lightsaber from Yoda. As Trav Di examined it his eyes widened.

"Wait this is the lightsaber I built for one of the younglings to practice with." he said, looking back at Yoda, curiousity in his eyes. The other members of the Jedi Council smiled as they looked at Trav Di. Aayla Secura, Stass, Ki-Adi and Kit all exchanced glances then looked at Master Di. Luminara and Shaak Ti both closed their eyes, thinking about something. Obi-Wan gave Trav a slight smile. Trav Di let a small grin form on his lips before he ignited his new lightsaber. He twirled it in his hands, the purple blade slicing through the air with a soft hum.He then deactivated it and clipped it onto his belt. His last lightsaber had been a green one, but he prefured that and purple. He then glanced at the six humans then looked back at Yoda, slightly asking what they were doing there.

'Training them the council is, though too old the children are.' Yoda said in Trav Di's mind.

'We're dead... Parants are gonna kill us when we get back... We'll never become Jedi, never have, never will.' Molly though, having a good dream of becoming a Sith.

'The council can hear what you are saying young one.' a female voice said in her mind. Molly was startled as she glanced at each of the council members. Yoda glanced at Luminara and nodded.

"Who said that?" Molly yelped.

"Who said what ya pyro?" Jackie asked sleepily as the other teens looked at her.

"Someone was talking to me in my mind!" Molly whined.

"Listen to your thoughts we all can." Yoda said, indecating to the Jedi Masters. Trav Di abruptly turned around and then started to leave.

'Your thoughts dwell on your former padawan they do.' Yoda said in his mind. Trav sighed and turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Yoda slowly let out a sigh and turned to Stass. Stass turned her gaze from the now half-awake teens to him.

**Jackie: Please R&R!**

**Jessie: We'll get the next chapter up soon.**

**Lindsay: Yeah... but you two have band camp next week... with sucks...**

**Erik: 12 hours of chapters of pure torture...**

**Steven: I feel bad for you guys...**


	5. Mission Time

**Chapter 5: Mission Time**

**Jackie: Welcome back to Bounded By Fate!**

**Jessie: Sorry we were going for a long time. Oh and Adi is a part of the Jedi council. And this doesn't go with any episodes.**

**Lindsay: Yeah…. We just started up high school.**

**Steven and Erik: Yep… so it's hard to type the chapters up.**

**AnotherChance: Ok! Thanks! And no, we don't all write it together because Steven and Erik live near Orlando and the rest of us live in Dunedin. So just my sis and I write in it, Even though we see Lindsay and Molly at school.**

"Their rooms you must show them Stass." Yoda instructed. Stass nodded and guided the teens down the hallway towards their separate rooms. Shaak Ti however, went to find Trav Di. Yoda walked towards the meditating room as the other masters walked their separate rooms.

Trav Di headed back to his own room when he heard footsteps fall in step beside him. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Trav… I know you want to find Sin but now isn't the time." The gentle voice of Shaak Ti said quietly.

"I know that, but he was taken from me to soon! He was lied to by the Sith… Shaak… He even tried to kill me." Trav growled, raising his unblinking gaze to meet hers. His eyes were clouded with pain and suffering. Shaak Ti's hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't focus on the negative thoughts. Try to relax and forget all of it for the time being." She said, gazing into his unblinking eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"But you have no idea what I been through already." He shrugged off her hand and continued walking towards his room. Shaak Ti sighed as she watched him go.

"He must not dwell on the past." She muttered before turning around and walking towards her own room.

The next morning flew by fast for the teens. First breakfast, then a little training against each other while their masters watch them. Then a few hours on personal training with their own masters. After that they met up in the dining area. Jessie stumbled into the mess area. She collapsed in a seat next to Lindsay and Steven, who were eating there meals quietly.

"Someone kill me now! My whole body aches from being thrown into the wall so many times." She whined.

"Don't complain. I had a hard time blocking hits from Master Ti that I was soon on the ground." Jackie growled as she looked up from her meal.

"Ok I was driving… my… master… insane again….." Molly said dully. And with that Erik, who was sitting next to her slapped her upside the head.

"Molly you always drove people insane no matter where you go!" Steven growled to her. Lindsay just had to agree with him. They had seen Stass annoyed once before and they didn't want to see her annoyed again.

"Molly. It makes us look bad!" Jessie warned. Molly took the hint and returned to her meal, not talking.

"Who was that Nautolan guy? That one that walked in. What was his problem?" Molly asked after a few long minutes of silence. She got another smack to the head by Jackie that time. Molly glanced at the other five teens, who were giving her death glares, all of them aimed at her. That was when a hand was placed on Molly's shoulder. Molly jumped a little, startled then looked over her shoulder to see Stass Allie looking down at her. Molly had that 'please help me' look on her face as she glanced at the other teens. The others had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing out loud.

"Molly is in deep waters now!" Jessie whispered to Lindsay. Lindsay nodded. Erik and Jackie shook their heads and went back to eating. Molly gulped and looked up her master. Stass looked down at her padawan.

"The council has decided that you all are coming with us on a mission to the outer rim." She said looking at all of the padawans in turn, as the other masters appeared in back of her.

"We leave now." Kit stated and motioned them to follow. The six padawans nodded and stood up. The followed their respected masters to the hanger. Their mission: To find a Sith Lord or apprentice, or a Dark Jedi who might be located on Destra, a planet in the outer rim.

They got onto a large cruiser ship. Just as the cruiser was about to take off a shadowy figure slipped into the ship undetected. A few seconds later the cruiser took off and moved out of the large hanger and headed up towards the atmosphere. Meanwhile inside the ship, the teens were talking amongst themselves, wanting to keep their mind off the mission that they were going on. The Masters glanced at the teens and smiled a little.

Ki Adi and Kit were chatting together but the others were either sitting quietly or meditating. Luminara, however, was just staring out of the main window. She glanced back and sighed.

The Jedi who had slipped into the ship was leaning against the ship wall in a hidden compartment, hiding his presence so that they wouldn't know he was there. Shaak Ti glanced back in the direction of Trav Di, who was in the hidden compartment, then shifted to the padawans, who were now practicing on with training remotes. It seemed like they were getting better at wielding their lightsabers. Even Stass was impressed with molly. The ship entered hyperspeed at that moment. The six friends all tripped and their lightsabers went flying away. Stass muttered something under her breath.

"Warn us next time!" Steven croaked from the bottom of the pile of padawans when the ship came out of hyperspeed. Kit glanced over at the pile of human kids and couldn't help but smile. Trav grinned as he heard the growls and curses of the human padawans. Aayla sighed and she glanced at the other masters.

**Jackie: Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**Jessie: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Molly: It's a tight week for them. They both are always busy with school and band and homework.**

**Lindsay: Yeah and we are too!**

**Steven: Hey we are in school as well!**

**Erik: Yep. And homework sucks.**

**Spoiler: He made sure that no one looking. He stepped closer and pecked her on the cheek. Shaak Ti blushed madly as her eyes darted to him then to the other Jedi behind her, luckily the others hadn't seen that.**

"**Stop blushing." He muttered.**


	6. Landing On Destra

**Chapter 6 Landing on Destra**

**Jackie: Sorry about the long wait people!**

**Jessie: Yeah…. We now have 24 chapters written up.**

**Lindsay: If you must know, this week from Tuesday till Thursday we had our exams.**

**Molly: And it really stressed us out big time.**

**Erik: We all had to study for these big exams. **

**Steven: So…. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

The six teens just had gotten to their feet as the ship jolted to the right.

"Not--- GAH!" The teens yelped as they smashed into each other and created a new pile next to a wall.

"We've been hit!" The male human pilot growled as he swung the ship to avoid getting hit again, the planet Destra loomed ahead of them. An unknown black ship locked onto the republic cruiser and started to open fire again.

"Shields are up at maximum power!" The female humanoid co-pilot said. The padawans groaned as they untangled themselves from each other. The ship descended down towards the planets surface. The girls hung onto each other as ship slowly landed onto the rocky plains of Destra. Steven and Erik scrambled over to the abandoned lightsabers and grabbed them. The ramp hit the ground as soon as the cruiser landed. The six teens stumbled out of the ship, followed by the Jedi Masters and Knight. A pile padawans were on the ground near the ramp.

"LAND! Finally we're off that horrible ship!" Erik yelled.

"Don't be so naïve out young-" Stass started.

"Old!" Lindsay hissed to the Jedi Master.

"Padawans…." Stass finished. The teens looked up at the other Jedi as they scanned the area around them.

"Where are we? And what are we doing here?" Jessie asked. Kit let his gaze land on the padawans.

"We are on the planet Destra in the outer rim. And Yoda demanded that we would take you six with us." He said. Trav Di stepped out of the compartment and looked down at the Jedi from the ramp with his hood up. Shaak Ti tensed up, thinking he was a Dark Jedi and spun around, activating her lightsaber. Grinning, Trav Di blocked her lightsaber with his purple one. He let a small grin form on his lips.

"Don't be too hasty." Trav muttered his eyes full of laughter.

"Then don't sneak up on us like that." Shaak Ti said darkly, taking a step back and deactivating her lightsaber. Aayla turned to face the Jedi Master that just appeared from inside the ship.

"Trav Di! You were supposed to stay at the Jedi Temple!" she said, looking at him then to Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti was quite embarrassed about attacking him. A faint blush appeared on her face as she looked at Trav.

Trav Di just smiled.

"I know. But you all have no clue where you're going. I know this planet like the back of my hand partially." Trav Di said. Lindsay started at him, and hit Molly upside the head when she was about to say something stupid remark about the Nautolan Master. Shaak Ti gave Trav Di a harsh glare. She gave then softened a second later and she looked away. Luminara and the others, including Aayla, started to look around again, looking for any danger. Trav Di's eyes seemed to soften as he let his gaze rest of her after flickering to the other Jedi. Ki-Adi-Mundi and the other Jedi were lecturing the padawan about what to do at the time of battle, as well as sticking close to their masters. None of the Jedi ever glanced over at Trav and Shaak Ti yet. He made sure no one was looking then pecked her on the cheek. Shaak Ti blushed madly as her eyes darted over to the other Jedi behind them. Luckily they didn't see then.

"Stop blushing." He muttered. Shaak Ti did her best not to blush anymore.

"Why did you do that?" she hissed.

"No one saw it." He whispered his eyes full of annoyance.

"You know that we would get kicked out of the council if they found out." Shaak Ti said, looking back towards the padawans and other Jedi. His eyes then clouded over. He saw flames and pieces of the ship scatter everywhere. It was an explosion.

"Get away from the ship! NOW!" he yelled. The Jedi glanced back at them, knowing that when Trav Di had a serious tone, he wasn't kidding. The Jedi and padawans force jumped as far as they could from the ship. Trav Di's hand shot out as he bounded past Shaak Ti, her arm now in his hand. She was forced to force jump with him, away from the ship. Two seconds later the ship exploded and went up in flames, with the pilot and co-pilot in it. Trav Di and Shaak Ti landed on a large rock, which was embedded in the hard packed sandy ground, not to far from the others.

"Lucky for you all that I had come. Or else this mission would have gone up in smoke." He said dully, loud enough so the others could hear. Shaak Ti glanced over at the Nautolan that was next to her and smiled. The other Jedi looked grateful that they had Trav Di with them.

"Thank you Trav Di." Luminara said, bowing her head in respect. Kit looked at the padawans, who were looking at the remains of the ship.

"Well….. There goes out transport." Aayla sighed. Trav Di let go of Shaak Ti's hand at that time.

**Jackie: Well this chapters finally done.**

**Jessie: Yeah….. Stupid exams…..**

**Lindsay: What she said! I HATE THOSE EXAMS!**

**Molly: ………..**

**Erik: Hey… wait a second!**

**Steven: We never took our exams yet! You guys are lucky!**


End file.
